Doctor Whooves
Description Doctor Whooves, also known as simply Whooves, is a male brown earth pony, with a darker brown mane, and a bun, that appears as a background character in MLP:FiM, and later as a side-protagonist in the 100th episode. The character, unnamed in the show, was given the name "Doctor Whooves" by the fandom (as a reference to the British sci-fi drama Doctor Who, more in its tenth version), which was adopted by the show's crew in the season 5 episode "Slice of Life" (also known as 100th episode). He's the keeptimer in Ponyville, and also somepony who's very dedicated to pure science. He feels something for Derpy Hooves, which even science is unable to explain, as reflected in 100th episode officially; and from there, they has been the subject of many ships, including "Lovestruck Derpy" on tumblr. Dr. Whooves is a fairly intelligent and resourceful pony, but at the same time somewhat fearful and doubtful when it comes to everything: from simple decisions to complex calculations. Due to a dimensional mishap with the '''TARDIS', he's transported from his home universe to the world of mercenaries, but with certain powers granted to him by the universe's equine-centric laws, such as his 4 new hearts or lives, the ability to control constructions with telekinesis and teleport from one place to another... so many icons and questions but little time to think and answer them, because the mercenaries are hunting you!'' Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :The TARDIS spawns near to your position. When you walk through it, players' positions get mixed around, buildings get downgraded and all weapons lose part of their ammo supply and charge meter. Special Rage costs 10% rage per second. :Sonic Screwdriver - Forces the sentry you're currently looking at under your control and forces you to hold the Wrangler. Maximum duration is 12 seconds, however you can end the ability early by pressing your reload again. :If there are no Engineers alive, a level 1 sentry will be spawned at your horizontal position for the duration of the ability. Using the ability mid-air will cause the Sentry to spawn below you on the ground. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no rage left. Life Loss Rage :Regeneration - You have 4 lives! Each time you lose one, time pauses, rendering everyone unable to move and use their weapons. You also get stunned and hit by an Ion Cannon that deals a lot of damage to enemies, knockback, applies afterburn and gives you ÜberCharge. The stun lasts 4 seconds, while the ÜberCharge lasts 5. The Ion Cannon fires after a second has passed. :This effect doesn't occur when you lose your last life. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Doctor Whooves was named "Time Turner" for a few days, which is his first official name found in franchise, this was however changed back to Doctor Whooves ingame due to people preferring the other name. Doctor Whooves is a reference to the 10th Doctor Who, which is where all his quotes are from, voiced by David Tennant. Battle Strategies Battling as Doctor Whooves Battling against Doctor Whooves Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special rage. (while looking at a Sentry Gun) * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Bagpipe Brony - To the TARDIS! (Fighting theme of Doctor Whooves) Doctor Whooves[ThatMusicBrony Remix] Quotes "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually - more like a big ball of wibely woberly timey-wimey stuff." - Intro "Allons-y!" - Teleport "I don't want to go." - Regeneration (Life Loss) "Aw, I want to be ginger, I've never been ginger." - After Regeneration (After Life Loss) "Sorry, I'm so sorry." - Killing Spree "Don't blink." - Killing a Scout "What!?" - Backstabbed "Ass!" - Killing a Spy "Everything I am dies... some new man goes sauntering away... and I'm dead." - Defeat Work in Progress - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Engineer Category:Medic Category:Earth Ponies Category:Teleport Bosses